Por una Varita
by MidoriUP
Summary: después de la guerra y juicios correspondiente, Draco se fue de Inglaterra necesitaba un aire, alejarse del moreno y que este encontrara la felicidad con Ginny Weasley, lo que el rubio no esperaba es que Harry lo seguiría, después de todo ahora tenían un vínculo por la varita de Draco. secuela de "La Varita"


**Por una Varita.**

**N/A: ¡bueno! Estaba lavando platos cuando a mi correo enlazado a mi tlf llego que Gabriela cruz decía que esta historia merecía un capítulo más, así que dije ¿por qué no? Y de mí alocada mente salió esta secuela. **

**Resumen: después de la guerra y juicios correspondiente, Draco se fue de Inglaterra necesitaba un aire, alejarse del moreno y que este encontrara la felicidad con Ginny Weasley, lo que el rubio no esperaba es que Harry lo seguiría, después de todo ahora tenían un vínculo por la varita de Draco.**

Draco disfrutaba del paisaje, París en el amanecer era hermoso, decidió tomar un aire fuera de Inglaterra al menos por unos años, sabía que era un cobarde por huir, pero lo que le había dicho Harry antes de ir al bosque prohibido no era más que su pociones, sabía que el moreno no le correspondía como el quería, además obviamente estar con un marcado sería una vergüenza para el héroe del mundo mágico, aunque su corazón doliese cada vez que pensaba en ello, sabía que Harry estaría mejor con Ginny, tendría una familia, el placer de ser padre. Era lo que todo el mundo mágico incluido él esperaba.

Hace seis meses había llegado a París, trabajaba en una pequeña farmacia para muggles en las noches y en el día era aprendiz de pocionista en una pequeña escuela de pociones.

El rubio aparto su vista de la ventana, esa mañana le apetecía desayunar fuera, sus parientes franceses lo habían recibido, el primo de su padre estaba encantado ayudando a Draco, no había tenido la oportunidad de tener hijos varones y consideraba a Draco como el hijo varón que no podría tener. Draco se sentía a gusto en esa mansión. Sus padre se habían quedado en Inglaterra al cuidado de los Weasley haciendo sus obras comunitarias para expiar sus crímenes, fue una gran sorpresa cuando su padre lucho en contra de aquellos a quienes alguna vez llamo colegas.

El rubio llego frente a una cafetería "Coeur Brisé" le gustaba esa cafetería tenía un buen ambiente y la comida alcanzaba las expectativas de un Malfoy, antes de ingresar al local con su visión periférica observo a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse ahí, giro lentamente su rostro, sorprendido de ver a un sonrojado Harry Potter.

-pensar tanto en ti está haciendo estragos en mi mente, ahora parece que estas frente a mi como si fuera posible- dijo el rubio para después reírse de su cordura.

-al fin te encuentro- dijo el moreno con tanta paz en su rostro que Draco se replanteo la idea de que ese Harry fuera real o alguna alucinación suya.

-¿realmente eres tú?- pregunto el rubio subiendo su mano hasta el rostro del moreno sin atreverse a tocarlo, quería verlo un poco más antes de descubrir cruelmente que había tocado la nada.

-claro que soy yo- dijo el moreno tomando la mano del rubio y terminándola de apoyar en su mejilla, el rubio se tensó un poco al sentir el contacto.

-¡Merlín que haces aquí!- fue lo que exclamo el rubio.

-vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar, los muggles comienzan a vernos raro- dijo el moreno comenzando a caminar sin soltar la mano del rubio, quien olvido sus planes para el desayuno.

Llegaron a un parque, estaba solitario después de todo apenas eran las 7 de la mañana un día domingo.

-¿cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunto el rubio sin atreverse a mirar al moreno.

-fue sencillo solo fui al departamento de transportes mágicos ya sabes y solicite un trasla...-

-no te hagas el gracioso Potter- dijo con el ceño fruncido el rubio mirando a Harry.

-¡oh vamos! viejas costumbres no se pierden- dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Draco. Draco no dijo nada solo refunfuño.

-¿por qué te fuiste?-

-quería alejarme de todo- dijo sincero el rubio.

-incluso de mi- pregunto dolido el moreno. Draco no contesto.

-¿por qué?-

-quería que tuvieras una familia-

-contigo podría-

-claro y mi padre aceptara beber el té contigo por las tardes-

-bueno Lucius y yo no tomamos precisamente el té, pero si eso quieres lo haremos-

-deja de burlarte Potter- escupió el rubio.

\- no me burlo, tu padre puede llegar a ser interesante y Narcisa es un amor con el ENAMORADO de su hijo-

El rubio miro sin creer nada a Harry-¿qué dijiste?-

-bueno sabes no vine antes porque no tenía idea donde estabas y tuve que ganarme a tu padre para que me dijese dónde estabas, fue difícil muy difícil que me tardara seis meses en venir explica mucho, y cuando le pregunte hace una semana tu paradero y se negó explote y le dije sus cuatro cosas, y me dijo "aquel que me rete a pesar de quien soy por mi hijo lo merece" si hubiese sabido antes que solo tenía que armar bronca con el gustoso lo hacía adema...

Harry no siguió con su palabrería por que fue interrumpido por los labios de Draco.

-hablas mucho Potter-

Harry solo sonrió y volvió a besar a Draco, pero el rubio se separó e indago- ¿y que pasa con la comadrejilla?-

-Ginny, pues ella prácticamente me corrió de Inglaterra cuando Lucius me dijo dónde estabas-

-¿que ella hizo que?-

-sí, literalmente me corrió me dijo "y no regreses a menos que sea con el odioso de Malfoy" puedes creerlo todos me arrojaron hacia el trasladador-

-ya decía yo que eras insoportable, ni los Weasleys te aguantan-

-cállate Malfoy...-

Pasaron unos minutos y los jóvenes no dejaban de besarse hasta que los breves respiros entre besos no eran suficientes para saciar a los pulmones.

-...

-...

-¿y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?- pregunto el rubio.

-no sé... ¿Nos casamos?..- pregunto con una sonrisa el moreno.

-tienes lo mismo de romántico que Longbottom de cerebro-

-¡oye…!- exclamo ofendido el moreno.

-pero sí...

-¿sí que?

-estúpido Gryffindor que sí, nos casamos-

-sabes que una varita solo puede ser usada por otro mago a menos que haya un vínculo muy fuerte entre estos- dijo Harry sacando la varita del rubio de su bolsillo, aquella varita que le quito en Malfoy Manor a Draco, la varita que le regreso al rubio antes de ir al bosque prohibido, la varita que Draco le lanzo cuando salto de los brazos de Hagrid, la varita con la que derroto a Voldemort_, por una varita_ es que ambos estaban unidos.

-te amo Harry- fue lo que dijo el rubio.

-también te amo Draco.

Fin.

**N/A: bueno ahí está la conclusión de "la varita" espero les haya gustado en especial a ti Gabriela Cruz quien fue por que hice esta otra partecita.**

**Besos, gracias por leer.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
